Burning Flames
by Anele1996
Summary: What if Gray, Lucy and Jura weren't able to save Natsu in time on their mission on taking down Oracion Seis? What if Natsu's potential have been supressed since his birth? What if Natsu actually was a girl? Rated T no pairing's yet, open to sugestions. Eventually fem!Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Flames**

_IMORTANT: THIS IS A MAYOUR SPOILER, AND IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO CHAPTER 155 OR WATCHED TO EPISODE 80 ATLEAST, I WILL GUARENTEE A SPOILER._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything! Sad, but true :'(_

_I would be happy(no oun intended) if you guys would give me feedback on what you think about this idea._

_And sorry, the first chapter is rather short..._

_I really hope you like it everyone! :D_

_'Thought's' _

''Speak.''

''MAGIC ATTACK'' (for the most part, unless they yell)

Normal

* * *

Chapter 1

Cobra and Natsu is fighting, but they (Natsu and Happy) have been hit with a poisonous gas that paralyzes and eventually, kill them. Happy fly's over Cobra and his winged snake, when Natsu got a idea.

''Happy.. drop me!'' Said blue cat who struggles to keep flying, opens a eye. ''huh?''

''What are you saying Natsu...! You just said... Your body won't move...'' exclaimed Happy with worry.

''That why, its time to finish this.'' said Natsu with determination.

''What are you going to do?''

_'A full power fire dragon roar? You fool, I can hear exactly what you're thinking!'_ thought Cobra to himself, keeping a eye one the duo over him.

''Happy, do it now!'' Natsu commanded.

''Aye!'' Natsu started to fall, preparing a powerful attack.

''This is over.'' cobra said. _'His random physical attacks were far more dangerous than this..''_

''KARYUU NO...''

_'It's no good! I can hear you! He's going for a wide range shot. Trying to hit me no matter were I run, huh...' _Cobra smiled. ''But, it still won't reach the back of your head!'' He jumped of his snake before Natsu finished the attack name and was over him, grasping the pink teen's neck.

Cobra lifted his other arm that is covered in scales and have sharp claws. ''How about I crush that head of yours!''

''NATSU!'' cried Happy from above them.

''Ugh... Dammit AAAAAAAA!'' Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. The sound turned to a animated roar and soon to a full fledged dragon roar.

Cobra recoiled, with his sensitive hearing, the sound started to hurt, being so close to the source and all. He tried to scream in pain.

Happy covered his ears, Brain was shaking a little from the share volume.

''What is that sound?'' asked Gray, looking around.

''A monster?'' asks Lucky scared, hand over her ears. Jura just hms in answer.

Jellal and Erza looks around alert.

''Natsu-san?'' Wendy asks.

''How terribly noisy.'' complained Carla, also holding over her ears.

''MY EAAAAARS! GAAAAAHHHH!'' Screams Cobra finally trying to cover his hurting ears. He fell and hit the ground hard. Happy was a little shocked that it worked and Natsu had a confused look on his face. But Happy soon came out of it and hurried to catch Natsu, before he hit the ground too.

Natsu looked down, to see a passed out poison dragon slayer.

''That was quite some roar..'' commented/praised Happy.

''Y...yeah...'' Natsu smiled. ''L... looks like your awesome hearing backfired on you, huh? Just as planned'' he boasted.

''That was not planned.'' replied Happy dryly.

''Impossible... He defeated Cobra with his voice alone..?'' Brain asked himself. '' Just what is that boy?''

Suddenly, Natsu and happy started to drop. ''Uwah!''

Happy was able to stop them again. '' I think... My body's is not doing so...'' said Happy weakly.

''Happy!'' said Natsu worried. Just then, they started to fall again. So Natsu tried to wave with his hands, but feels his body stop moving, or more like being totally paralyzed. ''His poison... My body is...'' was all Natsu had time to say, before they plunged to the earth. Said earth is a part of Nirvana, that was moving, causing the fire dragon slayer to become extremely sick.''Ugh. And... on top of a vehicle...'' Happy had landed farther away from Natsu, looking horrible.

Just then, a shadow came over Natsu, he looked up. The shadow was Cobra, his clothes badly ripped and his body full of scratches and wounds. He breathed hard and looked down at Natsu.

''For the pride of Oracion Seis... I will defeat you... DIE!''

''Dam... dammit.. My body..'' Natsu struggled to move out of the way.

Cobra clothed his right hand in poison and lifted the arm to strike.

''OLD GENERATION DRAGON SLAYER!''

Splat.

In Cobras shoulder, there was now a hole. Natsu looked on in shock, Cobra seamed to be in shock too. Blood was flowing from the wound freely.

''That's enough, Cobra.'' said the voice that belonged to Brain. He was holding his cane out like it was a gun with one arm, at the end of the weird cane, there was a hollow space at the same size of the hole Cobra got in his shoulder.

''B... Brain.. What are you...'' stammered Cobra.

''You've done well. Rest up.'' said Brain with a smile on his face.

Cobra, with his good hearing, that lets him hear others thoughts heard what Brain actually thought.

_'I don't need Oracion Seis to crush a legal guild. You trash!'_

Cobra got tears in his eyes. ''Dammit...'' _'My prayer.'_ ''DAMMIT!'' he screamed again, before falling over, fainting. Natsu look angrily at Brain from were he lied beside Cobra.

''Bastard... Isn't he your ally?''

''I can gain more allies anytime from here on in, with the power of Nirvana.''

Natsu stares harder at him.

''Those aren't what you call allies, those are puppets.'' snapped Natsu.

''No need to snap at me. I like your strength. Do you get what I'm saying?'' Brain said/asked.

''Ugh... Uh...'' grunted Natsu, barely hanging in there.

Brain raises his head a few centimeters so half his face is covered in shadows.

''I will turn you into my first puppet.''

* * *

_Please Review!_

_And Anele1996 out ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Flames**

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait. School started again, and im trying to reach some high goals now. So it takes up a lot of my time now. Also I finnaly got down chapter 2 on the computer. I have written this chapter so manny times that I demotivated myself for a little while there. But I finnally got it done! I hope to get some more time foroward now. And will try and update soon again, can't make any promises though.

Big thanks to a dear friend of mine for beta reading this chapter!

_'Thought's'_

''Speak.''

''MAGIC ATTACK'' (for the most part, unless they yell)

Normal

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, then I would get sued for beeing the slowest updater alive.

Anyway Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Brain was advancing, getting closer to Natsu. He lifted his staff over his head and brought it down hard. Knocking Natsu out cold.

''NATSUUU!'' cried Happy, trying to get up. ''Stay away from him, don't take him!'' Brain picks up the motionless pink haired boy, ''To bad, try and stop me, little cat.'' He smiled sinisterly and walked away. Happy's shaking limbs gave away, and all he could do was watching his nakama, best friend being taken away. Tears rolling down his face.

-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_

Lucy, Gray and Jura ran in the direction the roar came from. ''W-who do you think made that roar?'' asked Lucy, looking scared. Gray glances at Lucy. ''That was probably Natsu, it sounded like him at least. I think I saw him and Happy in the air right after the roar too. But I'm not sure.''

''Oh, all right, we should hurry over to him.'' smiled Lucy. Just then, a white and blue figure in the air landed beside them. It was a little girl with long blue hair in two pigtails. Beside her was a white female cat hovering at her shoulder height. ''We have to hurry. I heard Natsu. He is in a lot of pain. I need to get to him, so I can heal him.'' Wendy said worried, running alongside the others. Gray, Jura and Lucy nodded before speeding up.

Ahead of them, they could see two figures on the ground. One was of a little blue cat, the other was of a brown/red haired guy. Both badly injured, but no pink haired boy was to be seen anywhere. ''Happy!'' screamed Lucy, running up the injured cat. Wendy right behind her, and started to heal Happy as she got next to him.

''Please, you got to save Natsu.'' cried Happy.

''Huh? What do you mean Happy?'' asked Lucy.

''He got taken. Brain took him. He is going to turn Natsu against us!'' Happy started to cry harder. ''Sniff I-I couldn't s-s-stop h-him…''

''Don't worry Happy, we will save Natsu for you.'' stated Gray confidently.

''That's right, cat-dono'' commented Jura.

''I will do what I can, too.'' said Wendy confidently.

''I will too.'' said Carla.

''Arigato.''

Wendy smiled as the glowing from her healing dimmed down. ''You should be feeling much better now Happy.''

''Thanks, Wendy.'' said Happy and jumped up and gave her a hug. ''Well then, let's go and save our nakama!''

-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_-'¨¨'-_

Brain reached the top of the tower with the control panel. Dragging Natsu along with him, to the middle of the four pillars. He put the boy down on his back and forced a liquid down his throat. ''There, now you won't die from Cobra's poison.'' Natsu lay still, not aware of the world around him, and the danger he was in. Brain backs away from the center. He walks over to the pillar to the right of him. '_Now, let's test Nirvanas powers.'_

''DAKU SOSA: CHUJITSUNA KUGUTSU'' Brain yelled. A dark shadow with a light glow laid over Natsu's figure, slowly going into his skin. Soon, there were no hints as to the shadow having been there. Except the dark red lining around Fairy Tails guild mark. Brain studied the dark red lining for a moment, before a hideous smirk plastered on his face. A new black lining appeared on Brain's face again. ''Incredible, it actually worked.''

''ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!'' Brain then walks over to the right pillar and touches it. '_Maybe, I can use Nirvana to get him to his best potential. He would need it… with all the injuries he wouldn't stand long otherwise.'_

''Hmm, let's see. How was it again.'' He mumbled to himself passing back and forth between the pillars. ''Oh. Yes. Now I remember.'' He stopped passing in front of Natsu. He started reaching down and places two fingers on the boy's forehead and the other hand at the ground. ''SENZAI FUKKATSU 100%'' A new more intense glow appeared this time. A golden color swirled around in the light, like mist. Brain backed up and shielded his eyes. When he could see again, he looked over at the boy, and saw…

* * *

**daku sosa: chujitsuna kugutsu = dark manipulation: loyal puppet (not a real spell that I know of)**

**senzai fukkatsu = potential revival 100% (not a real spell that I know of)**

**arigato = Thank you**

**nakama = friends**


End file.
